Wizard Beat
by MoonySmith81
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Sirius es un fanboy. Wolfstar (Remus/Sirius).


**¡Traigo una segunda traducción autorizada! La verdad leí este hace unos meses y la autora me respondió hace poco ;u; de la nada, así que no pude evitar comenzar inmediatamente.**

 **El link del original, que está escrito por eprime, quedará en mi biografía.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

1.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que _dejaran_ transferir estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Sirius, James y Peter estaban sentados al borde de la cama de Peter y mirando al otro lado al chico indescriptible que estaba sentado al borde de la que era ahora su cama.

\- La verdad, recibí mi carta de Hogwarts cuando cumplí los once, pero mis padres viajaban demasiado por sus trabajos. Querían llevarme con ellos porque sentían que sería importante aprender experiencias yendo a distintos países y experiencias en una variedad de culturas. Tenía tutores, y tomé mis TIMOs en un centro autorizado del Ministerio.

Sirius resopló ante el tono pedante del chico, pero James se animó con eso.

\- ¿Qué hacen entonces?

\- Son consultores. Una especie de especialistas en aritmancia. Hacen análisis de los informes financieros y los registros. Los estudios de viabilidad. Ese tipo de cosas.

James se desinfló, Peter parecía desconcertado, y Sirius volvió a resoplar. Estaba seguro que este chico no podía ser más aburrido.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Smith. John Smith.

Sirius estaba equivocado.

\- Así que – Peter intentó valientemente –, ¿por qué decidiste venir aquí ahora?

Finalmente, el chico –Smith– mostró una pequeña emoción, moviendo sus pies y luciendo casi nervioso.

\- Es mi último año. Y bien, sólo quería ver cómo era. Ser seleccionado, ir a clases, ver partidos de Quidditch y… – Sirius lo miró con gran fascinación cuando Smith se sonrojó – Y hacer amigos reales.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, entonces James se aclaró la garganta.

\- Supongo que eso debió ser difícil si estabas siempre mudándote.

Smith asintió con la cabeza y el silencio reinó nuevamente.

\- De acuerdo. Bien – James aplaudió con sus manos enérgicamente –. Te mostraremos algunas cosas y te diremos todo lo que necesitas saber. Y más.

Smith alzó una ceja con eso.

\- ¿Como qué?

Sirius sonrió.

\- Como, cómo escabullirse fuera del castillo.

\- Cómo evitar al cuidador cuando quieres hacer un viaje de medianoche a la cocina – añadió Peter.

\- Qué chicas están disponibles. Y, por cierto, Lily Evans _definitivamente_ no lo está – declaró James.

\- No para ti, al menos – Sirius ignoró los dos dedos de James para advertir a Smith –. Me quedaría lejos de ella en cualquier caso. Es una tipa pequeña autosuficiente con un gancho malvado.

\- ¡De todas formas! – Dijo James fuertemente – Podemos cubrirte. No te preocupes.

\- Pensé que eras Premio Anual.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

\- Bueno… ¿No se supone que tienes que hacer valer las reglas del colegio?

Entonces Smith alzó ambas cejas y todos colapsaron entre risas.

2.

\- Súbele, Peter.

Si Sirius iba a trabajar en su ensayo de Astronomía, quería distraerse de lo tedioso del mismo. Como el compañero complaciente que era, Peter se levantó de su cama y torció el dial de la radio inalámbrica a una posición más alta.

\- Ta*, Pete – Sirius tarareaba felizmente mientras trazaba los planetas.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos cambiarle a la estación?

Sirius miró hacia Smith con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- No me gusta esta canción.

\- Ooooh – James exclamó –. Lo has hecho ahora.

\- ¿Qué tiene de mala? – Sirius torció su pluma con movimientos irritables y frunció aún más el ceño.

\- Es un poco infantil, ¿no te parece? Y sin alma. Ñoña, la verdad.

James echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio mientras Sirius se transformaba en una sombra roja.

\- ¿Qué mierda sabes tú de eso? ¿Ahora eres un experto en música?

Smith se encogió de hombros.

\- Sé lo que me gusta, y lo que no me gusta. Es decir, esto.

\- Remus Lupin es un genio de la música, te lo haré saber

Smith resopló.

\- También lo dicen niñas de trece años alrededor del mundo.

Ambos, James y Peter, hicieron sonidos de "ooh" juntos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy una niña? – Sirius soltó su pluma y salió de su cama.

\- No, sólo que tienes el gusto musical de una.

\- ¡A la mierda contigo!

\- Sirius.

Le dio una mirada irritada a James.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Relájate, amigo. Todos tienen derecho a dar su opinión.

\- Lo siento – Smith se levantó y agarró sus libros de la cama –. Me iré, así puedes disfrutar tu… música. Necesito hacer un viaje a la biblioteca de todas formas.

\- Ah, no te preocupes sobre Sirius, Smith. Tú no sabías que estabas en la presencia del Presidente del Fan club de Remus Lupin, La Sección de Hogwarts, después de todo.

\- ¿Presidente? – Smith se giró para darle una mirada sarcástica a Sirius.

\- No es un fan club – dijo Sirius entre dientes –. Es un grupo. Un grupo para apreciar la música.

\- Ah hah – dijo James –. ¿Y qué hay con esa carta que llevas en tu bolsillo todo el tiempo?

\- ¿Hablas de esa con la foto autografiada de Remus Lupin en un lado y "Miembro Oficial del Fan Club de Remus Lupin" en el otro? – Habló Peter.

\- Si ustedes… – comenzó a gruñir Sirius, pero Smith lo interrumpió.

\- Mira, no quise empezar nada. Potter tiene razón. Tienes el derecho de escuchar lo que sea que quieras – Smith sonrió en lo que Sirius encontró una manera muy condescendiente y se fue con una onda burlona. Estúpido pendejo.

Sirius echó humo aun después de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él.

\- ¿Ustedes le _creen_?

\- Sólo porque insultó al denominado amor de tu vida – rio James.

\- Cállate, Potter, pendejo – Sirius volvió de nuevo a su cama.

\- Oh, oh, _Remus_ – James gimió con pequeños jadeos –, estás tan bueno, tan guapo. Quiero besar tu poster de edición especial, personalmente falsificado por uno de tus asistentes, toda la noche.

Él y Peter rodaron en sus camas resoplando entre risas.

\- _Densaugeo. Diminuendo._

\- ¡Siwwius! – Peter gimió cuando sus dientes frontales crecieron rápidamente hasta curvarse más allá de la punta de su barbilla.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que…? – James dio un chillido – ¡Encogiste mi polla! ¡Voy a _matarte_ , Black! – Se lanzó por su varita y Sirius dejó de sonreír con satisfacción el tiempo suficiente para hechizar un escudo y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito cobarde!

\- Lo siento, amigo. Creo que iré a dar na vuelta. Tal vez a la Torre de Astronomía – Sirius se rio –. ¡Con Evans!

Sintiéndose mucho mejor, Sirius esquivó las ráfagas veloces de luz blanca que aparecían debajo de la escalera.

3.

Desde esa tarde, Smith había hecho su mayor esfuerzo para entrar en buenas tolerancias con Sirius. Se había disculpado por sus comentarios y se quedaba en silencio cuando la radio estaba encendida. Aunque sus labios se torcían con cierta desconfianza cada vez que Sirius cantaba una de sus canciones favoritas, al menos estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no ser un completo idiota.

El problema era que ahora era como la lapa personal de Sirius y aún sin brillo como la suciedad. Era como un libro de texto modelo de un perfecto estudiante Inglés; educado, veloz, estudioso, con una gran demostración de escuela y casa. Por qué había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor era un misterio. Uno bastante aburrido. Y siempre estaba siguiendo a Sirius a donde fuera.

\- ¿Qué haces por diversión, Smith? – Sirius preguntó un día en la desesperación cuando James se estaba luciendo frente a Evans y Peter probablemente lo estaba siguiendo. Él estaba esperando a que Smith dijera algo como leer libros o jugar ajedrez o cualquier cosa excepto lo que dijo.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

Algo en la voz de Smith hizo que Sirius mirara hacia arriba y sintiera una chispa de interés ante el inusual brillo en sus ojos. Asintió.

Smith se dio vuelta sobre su cama y se colgó en el borde sobre su pecho, entonces sacó una pequeña bolsa con un movimiento y se la lanzó a Sirius. Sirius levantó una ceja y luego abrió el cordón en la parte superior de la bolsa. Su otra ceja se levantó.

\- ¿Es esto lo que creo que es?

Smith sonrió.

\- La mejor branquialga del Mediterráneo que se puede conseguir. Mezcla especial.

Una lenta sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sirius.

Una hora más tarde los dos estaban tumbados en el medio del piso disparando arcos de agua al aire con sus varitas y abriendo sus bocas para atraparlos. Sus camisetas y la alfombra estaban empapadas, pero ellos se reían histéricamente.

\- Dame otra pitada.

Smith se acercó y sostuvo el porro en la boca de Sirius y le dejó dar una larga calada. Sonrió mientras Sirius sostuvo el humo en sus pulmones por un buen rato, entonces se movió más cerca.

\- Dame –dijo, abriendo la boca para dejar que el humo exhalado fluyera dentro de su propia boca.

Sirius estaba demasiado drogado para sorprenderse, así que sólo volvió a reírse, suavemente y sin fuerzas, y se preguntó cómo había pensado que los ojos marrones de este chico eran aburridos y sin vida. Eran ciertamente mucho más brillantes ahora –brillantes y danzantes y… y bastante lindos, la verdad.

\- Entonces – dijo Smith en tono familiar –, ¿crees que Potter logrará meterse dentro de las bragas de Evans?

\- Joder, no – Sirius comenzó a reírse de nuevo y Smith se le unió, pero sacudió su cabeza.

\- Creo que a ella le gusta.

\- Apenas si le has dicho dos palabras a ella. ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?

\- Sólo lo puedo notar. Algunas aves no lo hacen tan obvio, pero… hay signos. Créeme. Logrará estar en ellas para el final del semestre.

\- Diez galeones a que estás equivocado.

Cerraron el trato dándose la mano y Smith dio otra lánguida calada.

\- ¿Qué hay con tu otro amigo, está detrás de alguien?

\- Más bien como de _cualquiera_.

\- Eso es cruel – Smith trató de lucir severo pero ambos terminaron riéndose un poco.

\- Pete es un buen chico. Sólo que no exactamente un mujeriego.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eres un mujeriego?

\- Ah, er… – a pesar de la agradable falta de claridad dentro de él que estaba actualmente experimentando, se sonrojó un poco –. No exactamente, no.

\- ¿Entonces qué eres?

Smith lo estudiaba con curiosidad con esos ojos que eran bastante notables. Y honestamente, ¿cómo podían ser unos ojos marrones tan _brillantes_ por el amor de Merlin? Pero las pestañas eran largas y curvas y Sirius volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Er…

\- ¿Te gustan los tíos?

\- Yo…

\- Lo siento. No tienes que responder si no quieres hacerlo.

\- No, es que… Lo hago, creo que sí.

Smith pareció entretenido.

\- ¿Lo _crees_?

\- Lo _creo_. Teóricamente.

\- Ah – Smith digirió esto por un momento, luego se movió un poco más, rodando en su lado para encarar a Sirius –. Así que tú nunca…

Una gran risa interrumpió a Smith y Sirius negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Ni siquiera un beso?

\- Ni siquiera eso – y ahora Sirius no sabía dónde mirar. Smith había dicho beso, así que obviamente Sirius estaba obligado a mirar su jodida boca. Sus labios estaban un poco húmedos y brillantes, y su labio inferior estaba completamente rosado y lucía como si fuera realmente lujoso si alguien estaba pensando en ese tipo de cosas. Lo que él estaba haciendo. Joder, las branquialgas debían estar haciéndole esto. Mezcla especial, había dicho él.

\- ¿Hay algún afrodisiaco en estas branquialgas? – Sirius preguntó abruptamente.

Lentamente Smith sonrió y se giró boca abajo.

\- No, claro que no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Er… Por nada.

\- Bien – Smith lo observó por un momento y Sirius trató de no inquietarse debajo del peso de su mirada, pero entonces Smith se encogió de hombros y sonrió, rodando sobre su espalda nuevamente y estirándose como un gato perezoso. Sirius tragó fuertemente. Las branquialgas siempre lo dejaban sediento.

4.

\- Sirius. Ahí estás.

Smith estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta del salón inspeccionando a un grupo de estudiantes que estaban juntos sobre la mesa de refrescos u otros que comenzaban tomar asientos en las sillas formando un círculo.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- Me estaba preguntando a dónde te habías escapado y James sacó un interesante pedazo de pergamino y me dijo exactamente dónde estabas.

\- Brillante – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. Iba a matar a Potter en algún momento conveniente.

\- Así que… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Er, nada en lo que estés interesado la verdad. ¿Por qué no regresas y te quedas con James y Peter por un rato y luego podemos ir a dar un vuelo, sí?

\- Oh, James y Peter ya tienen planes, y me gustaría quedarme si no te molesta – Smith lo miró expectante.

\- ¡Sirius! – Marlene sonó desde el círculo – ¡No podemos empezar la reunión sin ti, tonto! Trae a tu amigo.

Sonriendo agradablemente, Smith pasó a un lado de él y tomó asiento en una de las sillas libres.

\- ¡Es bueno tener a otro chico en el club!

Evitando con determinación la vista de Smith, Sirius se sentó el sillón grande y dio un suspiro en resignación.

\- La quincenal reunión del Fan Club de Remus Lupin…

\- ¡La Sección de Hogwarts! – Todas las chicas celebraron al unísono.

\- Vamos a ordenarnos – continuó Sirius. Se atrevió a darle una mirada clandestina a Smith, pero él estaba sentado calmadamente, su rostro tenía marcada las líneas de interés y amabilidad –. ¿Marlene, leerías los minutos de la última reunión?

Cuando Marlene se lanzó por sus notas, Sirius podía sentir el calor de un lento rubor arrastrándose a través de sus pómulos y bajando hasta su cuello. Inclinó un poco la barbilla, dejando que su cabello cayera y tapara su rostro de la vista. Parecía durar una eternidad, pero entonces Marlene finalmente había terminado y Sirius estaba listo para abrir el momento del debate.

\- ¿Han escuchado que va a dar un concierto especial en el Callejón Diagon? El hermano de una amiga de mi hermana sabe de alguien que organiza todos los shows de Remus, y, ¡él juró que Remus va a actuar en las escaleras de Gringott's para Navidad!

Las chicas chillaron.

¿Por qué tocaría en frente de Gringott's? ¿Son los duendes fans de la música?

Todos miraron a Smith, quién los veía de vuelta con los ojos abiertos e inocentes. Sirius le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Tal vez eso sólo _era_ un rumor tonto, pero no había necesidad de liquidar a las otras personas por eso. Incluso _podía_ ser cierto. Qué sabría Smith sobre eso de todas formas.

\- Olvidemos eso – Mary McDonald se inclinó hacia adelante, agarrando sus manos sobre su pecho –. _Yo_ escuché que la razón por la que había anunciado que se tomaría un descaso por algunos meses fue porque… – ella se detuvo para darle más énfasis dramático.

\- ¡Qué?! – Todos rogaron para que continuara, e incluso Sirius decididamente a ignorar al otro chico en la sala, puso atención.

\- Escuché que fue sorprendido besándose con… ¡Otro chico! – Todas las chicas jadearon felices – Y tuvo que pagarles una buena cantidad de galeones para que no publicaran la historia, y su gerente de negocios le aconsejó tener un perfil bajo por un tiempo hasta que todo pase.

\- ¡Eso no apareció en _Latido del Mago_! – Dijo Preeta con una mirada escandalizada – ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?

\- Mi hermana me envió la última edición de _La_ _Bruja Semanal_ – Mary dijo orgullosamente –. Apenas la recibí hoy.

Todos clamaban para pedirla prestada, y Mary se pavoneó un poco antes de acceder a pasarla alrededor una vez que ella tuviera la oportunidad de leerla. Sirius estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento. Si a Remus de verdad le gustaban los chicos, y si de verdad iba a dar una actuación especial en el Callejón Diagon en Navidad… Contra viento y marea Sirius iba a estar ahí.

\- Si él le pagó a alguien para que no lo publicara, ¿entonces por qué está esta historia en una revista?

Todos miraron a Smith nuevamente y fruncieron el ceño.

\- Bueno, _obviamente_ , se filtró – Mary dijo en una rabieta –. No puedes mantener esas cosas en secreto.

\- ¿Creen que sea cierto que " _Sueños de Branquialgas_ " es sobre… – Susan se interrumpió, juntando su pulgar y dedo índice sobre sus labios y aspirando fuertemente – Y no sobre una visita romántica al reino bajo el agua?

\- ¡Remus Lupin no fumaría branquialgas! – Dijo Emmeline indignada.

\- Yo escuché que esa canción es sobre sexo – ofreció Smith con una sonrisa de complicidad la que se ensanchó ante las miradas de asombro. Sirius fue arrancado de su ensoñación y jadeó cuando Smith continuó con su teoría –. " _Tridentes_ ". Vamos. ¿Qué creen que se supone que sea _eso_? Montar caballitos de mar. Serpientes marinas. Las almejas y las perlas. " _Cofre del Tesoro_ ". Todo bastante astuto, diría yo.

Los ojos de Marlene estaban inmensamente abiertos y tenía una mano contra su boca. La mayoría de las otras chicas lucían agradablemente asombradas también.

\- Oh, _oh_. ¡De seguro tienes razón! – Murmuraron.

Sirius se encontró con la mirada de Smith mientras las chicas charlaban a la distancia, pero rápidamente desvió su mirada. Podía ver la chispa de diversión en sus ojos, eso lo hizo sentir mortificado y un poco irritado al mismo tiempo. Cabrón insoportable.

\- De acuerdo, silencio todos – Marlene levantó una mano por silencio –. Em tiene una nueva historia que mostrarnos hoy.

Si una de las murallas de la sala hubiera estado más cerca, Sirius se hubiera golpeado contra una de ellas. Cuando Emmeline comenzó a leer su historia, la que esta semana implicaba a Remus Lupin perdiendo su memoria y siendo acogido por una familia de magos con una hermosa y joven hija que no se había dado cuenta de su propia belleza y talento, y siendo llevado a Hogwarts en dónde se enamoraba de dicha chica, Sirius decidió desmentir su clasificación en Gryffindor y hacer una cobarde retirada.

\- Lo siento – se puso de pie abruptamente –. Me siento un poco enfermo. Debió ser el pescado que comí en el almuerzo. Se levanta la reunión – y salió corriendo.

\- ¡Black! ¡Sirius! – Smith estaba corriendo detrás de él – ¡Detente!

Oh a la mierda eso, Sirius pensó furiosamente. Ha estado aquí menos de un mes, ¿y le he dejado acercarse debajo de mi piel así nada más? De ninguna manera.

\- ¿Cuál diablos es tu problema, Smith? – Sirius se dio la vuelta y lo miró – ¿Por qué continúas siguiéndome?

Smith desaceleró y dio los últimos pasos hacia Sirius sonriendo un poco.

\- Porque te encuentro interesante. Demuestras cada emoción que sientes en tu rostro. Eres ruidoso, desagradable y arrogante, pero también divertido, inteligente y no tienes miedos. Excepto… – Inclinó la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa burlona a Sirius – Excepto cuando se trata de confesar tu pequeño enamoramiento sobre tu ídolo adolescente.

Por un momento, Sirius se paró tenso y listo. Listo para lo que no estaba seguro, pero entonces algo dentro de él cambió y se relajó con una risa a regañadientes.

\- Bien – dijo –, me gusta Remus Lupin. Tengo un enamoramiento estúpido, no correspondido con una celebridad inalcanzable. ¿Feliz? ¿Puedes dejar de molestarme?

\- MmHmm – Smith dio un guiño descarado, y le dio un golpe en el hombro cuando comenzaron a caminar juntos –. Aunque dime, ¿has escrito alguna historia de ese estilo para el grupo?

\- _Voy_ a asesinarte, Smith.

Se rio un poco pero sólo dijo:

\- Sí, claro.

Después de un rato Sirius se aclaró la garganta.

\- Aunque puede que haya… dibujado algunas imágenes.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Puedo verlas?

Sirius lo miró sospechosamente.

\- ¿De verdad quieres verlas?

\- Absolutamente.

\- ¿No te vas a reír?

\- Eso es difícil de prometer cuando aún ni siquiera las he visto.

\- Smith.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Lo prometo.

El sector de las orejas se enrojeció cuando Sirius sacó sus pergaminos y deshizo su unión.

\- Tal vez esta no es una buena idea.

\- No, de verdad quiero verlas – Smith le estaba dando una mirada sincera de nuevo, y Sirius sintió su estómago dar vueltas –. Por favor.

Sin decir una palabra, Sirius le tiró el paquete y fue a sentarse al borde de su cama.

En silencio, Smith las revisó una por una, tomándose su tiempo para mirar cada dibujo cuidadosamente. Los revisó dos veces y luego los dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesita de noche antes de mirar a Sirius.

\- Son bastante buenos – dijo con un débil tono de sorpresa. Aunque lucía bastante impresionado y de una manera extraña, complacido.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, definitivamente. Tienes pasión. Se nota.

El revoltijo en el estómago de Sirius creció más salvaje. Y Smith le sonrió.

\- Una lástima que se gaste con un pendejo como Lupin.

\- ¡Oye!

Smith se rio por un momento, pero luego el humor se esfumó y se mordió el labio pensativo.

\- ¿Se trata sólo de celebridades inalcanzables las que te gustan, o piensas que podrías darle la oportunidad a alguien más?

\- Creo que eso dependería – Sirius intentó decir con indiferencia, aunque su pecho añadiera el clamor de sus entrañas.

\- ¿De qué?

\- En quién sería ese alguien más.

\- Oh, digamos… Un tío promedio.

Smith dio un paso más cerca y se sentó en la cama junto a Sirius. El colchón se hundió un poco y el peso de sus muslos se presionó juntos. Sirius observó las largas pestañas de Smith revolotear cuando puso una mano en la cama y se inclinó hacia atrás para girar su cabeza hacia Sirius.

\- Me temo que no tengo más que un conocimiento superficial sobre cualquier tío promedio.

Smith lanzó una sonrisa, luego frunció los labios pensativamente.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Estarías dispuesto a darme una oportunidad?

Sirius apenas se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada de ellos hizo que se sintiera mareado y sentimental, y joder, era como una niña de trece años después de todo. Todo lo que decidió hacer fue asentir y luego Smith puso una mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Sirius y se inclinó hacia adelante. El beso era lento y sencillo, pero muy a fondo y Sirius hizo un sonido embarazoso cuando la lengua de Smith se movió con una deliciosa experiencia. Después de un largo momento, deliciosos y esclarecedores momentos, Smith se apartó y sonrió.

5

La entrada del Comedor de Hogwarts estalló en caos. Un grupo de estudiantes desde todas las direcciones irrumpieron el espacio. James se encontró con Sirius y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!

Sirius estaba eufórico, sonriéndole de vuelta a James locamente.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Remus Lupin actuando _aquí_ … en Hogwarts!

\- Lo sé, amigo – James rio, disfrutando del placer de su amigo –. Todos recibimos la nota. ¿Sabes quién lo filtró?

\- Ni idea, pero Dumbledore lo confirmó. Está todo listo. Actuación especial para el Baile de Navidad. ¡Brillante hombre, Dumbledore!

Alguien había usado un encantamiento _sonorus_ para amplificar el último single de Remus Lupin y la multitud comenzó a moverse con la música, bailando y gritando con exuberancia mientras el Comedor se llenaba hasta rebosar. Sirius vio a Peter luchando entre la multitud y le hizo señas.

\- ¡Pete! ¿Dónde has estado?

\- ¡Vas a amar esto, Sirius! – Se acercó más para gritar en la oreja de Sirius – He escuchado que va a ver una lotería. Una recaudación de fondos para San Mungus. Compras boletos para entrar. ¡Un estudiante tendrá una cena privada con Lupin después del espectáculo! – Antes de que Sirius pudiera abrir la boca, Peter le dio una sonrisa de complicidad – ¡Puedes comprar tantos boletos como quieras!

Sirius estaba demasiado alto sobre las nubes, ni siquiera la llegada de McGonagall para silenciar la música y ordenarle a todos que volvieran a sus Salas Comunes, podía bajarlo. Navegó junto a James y Peter de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, calculado cuántos boletos podría permitirse comprar.

\- Te ves como el gato que consiguió la crema.

Smith lo estaba mirando desde las profundidades de un sillón mullido.

\- ¿Escuchaste? – Preguntó Sirius, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

\- Tengo dos oídos funcionando, de hecho, así que sí. Lo escuché.

Smith se veía muy entretenido de nuevo, lo cual de verdad pareció pasar a ser demasiado tiempo viéndose así a costas de Sirius.

\- ¿Irás?

\- Ya sabes lo que siento sobre su música.

\- Ah, sí.

\- Pero de verdad espero que tengas un gran momento.

\- Oh, lo haré – este fue el turno de Sirius para sonreír –. Una lástima que te lo perderás.

\- De alguna manera sobreviviré.

\- Podría ser divertido, sabes. Si vienes conmigo.

Entonces Smith sonrió genuinamente.

\- ¿No arruinaría tu estilo? Es tu gran oportunidad para conocer a tu gran y verdadero amor y todo eso, y de convencerlo de tus encantos.

Sirius pateó su pierna.

\- Pendejo. He escuchado que no es necesario ser _siempre_ un gigantesco imbécil con uno de tus…

\- Uno de mis…

\- Amigos.

\- Cierto – Smith rio –. Lo tendré en mente.

\- Como sea – Sirius lo pateó de nuevo –, no es como que espere que él se enamore de mí de la nada. No soy Emmeline Vance, muchas gracias.

\- Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Creo que él podría estar en un gran peligro de caer enamorado por ti si te cruzas en su camino.

\- Es eso… – Sirius ladeó su cabeza como si no le hubiera escuchado bien – ¿un cumplido? Guarda silencio, mi corazón.

La sonrisa ante sus palabras hizo que su pulso se acelerara.

\- Subamos a la habitación y te daré más que eso.

6.

Aun cuando Smith -y de verdad un día Sirius iba a tener que crear algo mejor para llamarlo, y ciertamente no iba a ser John porque eso no funcionaba para nada- aun cuando no había actuado ni siquiera un poco de celoso, Sirius aún se sentía extraño gastando quince galeones en un boleto para ganar una cita, una cita en todo caso con Remus Lupin. Los escondió en su baúl e intentaba no lucir culpable cada vez que los miraba.

No estaba tan seguro de por qué se sentía culpable o de si siquiera debía hacerlo. Aunque, había pasado las últimas semanas en compañía de Smith, hablando y besándose descaradamente en exceso, aún no estaba seguro de qué pensó Smith exactamente de lo que fuera que estaban haciendo. Tampoco él sabía qué pensaba del asunto.

Todo lo que él sabía por certeza era que de verdad le gustaba su compañía. Era difícil imaginar que alguna vez lo encontró aburrido o monótono y sin complicaciones. De verdad no se parecía al mismo tipo en su memoria de los primeros días del semestre. No era un empollón en lo absoluto. Era excepcionalmente brillante e ingenioso, y era bastante apuesto, lo que estaba en la cima de todo eso. Al menos eso pensaba Sirius. Tal vez era que Smith no tenía una buena primera impresión.

Sirius se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Él era brillante ahora, y no tenía ni siquiera una pizca de celos sobre Sirius fantaseando con un famoso, sexy, músico que iba a estar _ahí_. Esa noche. ¡Al alcance de la mano! La verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, lo hacía sentir un poco molesto que Smith no estuviera ni un poco celoso. Quizás a él no le gustaba tanto Sirius después de todo.

\- Un centavo por tus pensamientos.*

Sirius saltó y Smith rio disimuladamente.

\- Deben ser buenos si estaban tan interesado en ellos.

\- Sólo pensaba en esta noche y en qué voy a usar.

\- ¿Sin túnicas?

\- ¡No! – Sirius bufó – No usas túnicas en un concierto de Remus Lupin.

\- ¿No?

\- Voy a usar ropas muggles. Tengo algunos vaqueros y una camiseta de David Bowie que quedará perfecta.

\- Entonces tu gusto musical no es tan desesperanzador.

El jadeo de sorpresa hizo que Smith se ganara una almohada en la cara.

\- Bueno, lamento que no estaré cerca para verte en toda tu gloria, pero debo irme. Estaré afuera en Hogsmeade por la tarde.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Era la primera vez que Sirius escuchaba eso.

\- Mis padres están aquí. Quieren verme, así que…

\- Oh – Sirius meditó sobre eso –. Bien, ten un buen rato, entonces.

\- Gracias, lo haré. Y lo mismo para ti. ¿Un beso de despedida?

Su sonrisa se burlaba mientras tomaba a Sirius para acercarlo. Sirius se derritió contra él, casi olvidándose del concierto y todo lo demás mientras se besaban. Todo demasiado pronto, sin embargo, Smith se apartó para murmurar en su oído.

\- No estés tan decepcionado si tu nombre no es escogido. Es una lotería, sabes.

Se fue dejando a Sirius boquiabierto detrás de él.

Sintiéndose bastante avergonzado, Sirius volvió a la tarea de vestirse. James y Peter irrumpieron en la habitación con ruidosos gritos.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- ¡Evans irá al concierto conmigo! – James bailó alrededor de la habitación frenéticamente – _¡Conmigo!_

\- Oh, carajo – Sirius gruñó –. Le debo a Smith diez galeones.

7.

Los tres, más Evans, se habían abierto camino hasta la parte delantera del escenario. Nadie iba a disputar los derechos del Premio Anual y su entorno, ni siquiera las chicas gritonas del fan club, así que Sirius tuvo uno de los mejores lugares en la Sala. Permaneciendo de pie, por supuesto.

Todos estaban vibrando de la emoción y el rugido de la gente aumentó cuando Dumbledore se subió al escenario. Después de unos momentos de indulgencia, alzó la voz a través de la sala y anunció que traía los resultados de la lotería en la mano. Sirius contuvo la respiración.

\- Y el ganador o ganadora de la cena para dos con el ilustre Sr. Lupin es…

Dumbledore agitó el pedazo de pergamino en el aire y anunció:

\- ¡Evangeline Rosier!

Los altos y agudos chillidos del contingente de Slytherin sonaron sobre el resto del griterío y los gruñidos de decepción desde otros estudiantes. Sirius dejó que sus hombros se desplomaran. No estaba r _ealmente_ decepcionado. Aún quedaba el concierto.

\- Mala suerte, amigo – James lo golpeó con ganas y volvió a mirar a Lily atontado, con una sonrisa media chiflada.

Al menos yo no me veo así, pensó Sirius con irritación. ¿O sí? El mortificante pensamiento hizo que se preguntara de la nada cómo estaría yendo la visita de los padres de Smith. Se encontró a sí mismo extrañándolo y más bien deseando que tenía que haberse esforzado más para convencerlo de venir.

Y entonces no hubo más tiempo para preocuparse porque Dumbledore estaba presentando a la banda y estaban comenzando el espectáculo y, ¡ahí estaba! El jodido Remus Lupin, en vivo y en persona, y a alrededor de cinco pies de Sirius. Podía casi tocarlo.

Sirius se lanzó a sí mismo a la música, riendo y cantando y lleno de placer al ser parte de la emocionada y retorcida multitud. Nunca había experimentado música en vivo antes y había un mundo diferente que nunca había soñado. El compás era tan crudo y vibraba en su pecho como una batería viviente. Todo era eléctrico y vivo y Smith de verdad no sabía de lo que hablaba porque esta música era jodidamente buena y Remus Lupin era un dios.

Para el segundo set, Sirius estaba empapado en sudor, su camiseta estaba pegada a él como una segunda piel. Pero no estaba cansado en lo absoluto. La adrenalina se disparó a través de él en oleadas manteniéndolo nervioso y alerta. Entonces, sucedió. Remus se pavoneaba al borde del escenario y lo apuntó directamente a él. Sirius se congeló mirando hacia arriba, casi cegado por las brillantes luces. Remus se agachó y estiró la mano hacia Sirius, quien no se podía mover. No podía pensar.

Entonces James y Peter estaban moviéndolo hacia arriba, y la multitud estaba rugiendo, y Sirius tomó la mano de Remus y se encontró a sí mismo siendo halado hasta el escenario. Su corazón nunca había latido tan fuerte en su vida, y, por las pelotas de Merlin, estaba compartiendo el micrófono con Remus, conectados cantando su canción favorita por todo lo que valía la pena. Y entonces, _oh joder_ , Remus se deslizaba detrás de él, su cuerpo retorciéndose contra la espalda de Sirius, las caderas empujándose contra su trasero. Sirius dejó que Remus lo moviera, deslizando sus manos por todas partes y rozando su boca sólo por la superficie de la piel –su cuello, su oído, sus labios. Justo cuando creyó que iba a explotar del gran shock o la lujuria o la sobrecarga, Remus se alejó de nuevo y el tiempo comenzó de nuevo, el rugir de la multitud creciendo en sus oídos.

De alguna manera Sirius se bajó del escenario y se quedó en un sueño mientras James y Peter lo empujaban hacia atrás y hacia adelante con entusiasmo.

\- Creí que McGonagall iba a _enloquecer_ – gritó Peter –. Debiste ver su _cara_.

Sirius rio con voz temblorosa, todo su cuerpo tiritando por la adrenalina, y el resto del espectáculo pasó como un sueño.

Cuando el concierto terminó, Peter lo arrastró hasta el buffet que se había armado y se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Armó una pila de comida y comió junto a Peter, intercambiando observaciones divertidas sobre las payasadas del enamoramiento de James cerca de Evans. El chico de verdad perdió todo concepto de dignificad cerca de ella. Un caso perdido.

\- ¿Cómo crees que esté Rosier disfrutando su cita con Lupin? – Peter preguntó una vez que quedaron al borde y comenzaron con el postre.

\- Sobre la luna, por supuesto. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Pero pobre tío, atrapado con una tipa gritona de Slytherin.

Peter le dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Si lo que vi esta noche fue alguna muestra, apuesto a que él hubiera preferido mucho más haberla tenido contigo.

Sirius se ruborizó, pero le dio a Peter un aceptable show de fanfarroneo.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Soy el tío más guapo aquí. Bueno, tal vez después de él.

Peter bufó ante eso.

\- Voy a tomar tu palabra.

Sirius se pasó el resto de la noche en un ligero sueño, aun pensando en los eventos ocurridos sobre el escenario. Sirius se relacionó un rato y se asuró de dedicar varios momentos para burlarse de James, pero entonces Rosier hizo su aparición después de la cena y desapareció entre una nube de chicas que morían por escuchar los detalles. Sirius no se sintió tan bien como para quedarse, así que en silencio se alejó para regresar a la torre.

A la mitad del camino se dio cuenta que necesitaba con urgencia ir al baño, así que se detuvo en el próximo y aliviándose a sí mismo en el urinario más cercano. Fue a lavarse las manos antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba solo. El sonido de la llave cerrándose hizo que mirara hacia arriba y su boca se abrió. Era Remus Lupin.

\- Hola – dijo él. Su voz era baja y ronca, y Sirius se preguntó si sonaba siempre así o si la había forzado durante el show.

Le estaba ofreciendo a Sirius una pequeña sonrisa ahora, ligeramente curiosa, sólo arqueó las esquinas de la boca, como si estuviera esperando a que Sirius dijera algo.

Di algo, idiota, pensó Sirius molesto consigo mismo.

\- Hola.

Oh, jodidamente brillante. Jodido idiota.

\- ¿Disfrutaste del show?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza, y luego asintió un poco más.

\- Oh, sí. Digo, sí, fue brillante. Completamente brillante. Tú estuviste… estuviste brillante.

La sonrisa de Remus se agrandó más y dio un paso más cerca.

\- ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?

\- Mi parte fav…o… Yo… Me gustó esa… esa canción – Sirius comenzó a sentirse mareado nuevamente cuando Remus dio dos pasos más cerca y de repente lo bastante cerca para tocarlo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Esa en donde… Estaba sobre el escenario contigo – Sirius dijo casi sin aliento.

\- Esa fue mi parte favorita también – sonrió lentamente y se inclinó para susurrar en el oído de Sirius –. No quería que terminara.

Afortunadamente, los lavabos tenían soportes fuertes porque Sirius se apoyó en el que estaba a su lado y trató de calmar sus rodillas.

\- ¿De… verdad?

\- De verdad – murmuró Remus, aun cerca de su oído, y entonces movió su cabeza de modo que su boca estaba suspendida justo sobre la de Sirius –. Quería hacer esto.

Sirius sintió un brazo deslizarse alrededor de su cintura y tirar de él directamente contra Remus. Incluso a través de la ropa, se sintió imposiblemente cálido, pero Sirius apenas registró eso antes de que Remus lo estuviera besando con una completa lentitud, deliberada y minuciosa que hizo que Sirius se moviera con deseo. Era completamente inesperada. Remus lo estaba besando casi con ternura, como a un amante, no como si Sirius fuera un groupie cualquiera en un baño. Esto lo hizo pensar en Smith.

 _Mierda_. Smith. Era bastante difícil, muy difícil alejarse de esa calidez y de esos labios que sabían perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, pero Sirius lo hizo.

\- Lo siento – dijo él, bajando la mirada nerviosamente –. No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Su pulgar acarició la mejilla de Sirius suavemente, y Sirius tomó una temblorosa bocanada de aire.

\- Hay alguien.

\- ¿Alguien?

\- Alguien a quien de verdad quiero – Sirius cerró sus ojos –. Creo que lo amo.

\- Ya veo.

Sirius tragó, de verdad desando que Remus lo dejara ir y diera un paso a un lado antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera. En su lugar, sintió un dedo levantando su barbilla con suavidad.

\- Sirius – murmuró Remus –, mírame.

Perplejo, abrió sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

Remus no respondió, simplemente siguió mirándolo con sus cálidos ojos marrones, que ahora que lo pensaba, le recordaba mucho a…

 _De ninguna jodida manera._

\- ¿ _Smith_?

Él asintió.

La mente de Sirius dio vueltas.

\- ¿Qué… qué es esto?

\- Quería ser normal por una vez. Conocer gente como otra persona. Para gustarle a alguien, no a causa de alguna imagen estúpida que mi manager creó.

\- ¿Entonces tú… qué… te disfrazaste ti mismo y pensaste que pasarías desapercibido como un empollón idiota sin personalidad? _Especialistas en Aritmancia_ … Debí haberlo sabido.

\- Quería asegurarme de que nadie sospecharía. Quería una oportunidad. Y sólo fue un encantamiento menor.

Sirius resopló.

\- Sólo podía ser visto por ciertas personas que lo supieran, o… o por alguien que se tomara el tiempo para conocerme, alguien que se preocupara genuinamente por mí. Luego, si lo intentaban, podrían verlo también.

\- ¿Así que quitaste el encantamiento para el show?

\- Sí. Y me lo apliqué después de la cena con Evangeline.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo por cierto?

\- No preguntes.

Sirius sintió un poco de placer vengativo.

\- Así que cuando entré…

\- Viste a través de eso, aun si no lo supieras.

Sirius no dijo nada, su mente agitando sus pensamientos a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Estás molesto? – El rostro de Remus cayó un poco y comenzó a alejarse, y Sirius se dio cuenta de algo muy importante… Él no quería que eso pasara.

\- ¿Cómo mierda se supone que tengo que llamarte ahora?

Se sonrojó un poco cuando Remus le dio una mirada estudiándolo y se relajó en otra de sus divertidas sonrisas sutiles. Su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sirius de nuevo.

\- Bueno, mi nombre real _es_ Remus Lupin. Mis padres son músicos, ¿qué puedo decir?

\- Bien. Odié llamarte Smith y John es aún peor- Estaba planeando en inventar algún sobrenombre tan pronto como fuera posible.

\- ¿Alguna idea, entonces?

\- Oh, no te preocupes, pensaré en alg…

 _Oh_. Remus besó su camino hacia abajo por la garganta de Sirius, y Sirius gimió cuando Remus mordió y chupó profundamente a la marca que había hecho.

\- Sólo hay una cosa – dijo jadeando.

\- ¿Qué sería eso?

\- Me debes quince galeones.

* * *

 **N/T:**

 **-Ta – Gracias.**

 **-Un centavo por tus pensamientos, en Inglés, "A penny for your thoughts", se dice cuando quieres saber lo que otra persona está pensando, en especial si esta ha estado en silencio por mucho tiempo. La verdad no sé si en algún país hispanoamericano use esta frase, pero al menos en el mío no, por eso busqué su significado.**


End file.
